Eyes of the Cat: Cut Scenes
by TigerTerror
Summary: Goes with my story 'Eyes of the Cat' which you should read first. People wanted to see things in the story, but they never got put in? Well, then they can go here!
1. Kittens

**Kittens **

**TT: **Hey guys, how are you all? Sorry it's taken me so long to do start these cut scenes, but I've been really busy with school. It is my last semester and all, and I want to go out like I went in – working my butt off.

But anyway; I had a little extra time today, once I'd given my history speech, so I decided that now was a good as time as any to start things off; you've all been so good about me not posting, and all.

So I'm starting this selection of ficlets with the scene, mentioned in chapter 44 of EOTC, in which Kyo finds a group of kittens whose mother has died.

For people who are here, but haven't read my fic 'Eyes of the Cat' - READ MY FIC FIRST, OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

The sky was dark; it had been threatening to rain all day, and that had left Kyo grumpy. Eris had given up trying to have a conversation with him in this sort of weather – he'd only respond with irritable, tired grunts. She was somewhere just behind him, humming one of those songs of hers, as he walked towards home.

Then, all at once, he stopped. Eris walked through him before she could slow down; Kyo ignored the chills that went through him, head tilted to the side and he strained his ears.

Then, he heard it again.

"Mew." _'Mummy…' _

"Hey, NeKyo, what's up – I thought you wanted to go home?"

Kyo didn't answer. He was already moving towards the alley, somewhere to their left, where the sound had come from.

"NeKyo, wait for me!" She caught up to him in moments, walking beside him and leaning her head forward to see his face, "What is it, NeKyo?"

Kyo stopped suddenly, turning to the side and squatting down. Half-hidden by a soggy cardboard box, was a group of three, tiny kittens, their ears and eyes still tightly closed, meowing pitifully for their mother, who lay not far from them, stiff and cold to Kyo's touch.

Kyo didn't hesitate; he lifted all three of the kittens into his arms, close to his chest for warmth. They squirmed for a few moments, letting out tiny little sounds that meant nothing, before stilling, falling asleep against Kyo's warmth.

Their fur was so soft… It always amazed Kyo had these tiny things could grow into cats; creatures that could be very dangerous when they wanted, so independent and needing no one. There had been times when he wished he were as strong as the cat he was seen to be.

Eris stared at them, cooing at how cute they looked, but not touching them – as if afraid that her icy touch would freeze them to death. "What are you going to do with them, NeKyo – we can't take them home, can we?"

Kyo was already walking away. No; the Sohma house was no place for cats, much less newborn kittens. But that didn't mean they had to leave them, out there in the cold, with no chance of survival.

It was at that moment that it finally started raining.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

The pair were out there for an hour – Eris following Kyo, worried, and occasionally making a comment that they should wait somewhere until the rain stopped; what if he transformed or collapsed? Kyo had simply ignored her – something that infuriated Eris like nothing else – until Eris was about ready to pull her own hair out.

Then, close to the forest that was a part of the Sohma grounds, Kyo found what he had been looking for. A young cat, with a single kitten of her own, sheltered in the hollow trunk of a tree. The cat had looked up at the pair, and meowed once to Kyo, a little sleepily, as if asking what he wanted.

Kyo had slowly and carefully placed the three chilled kittens beside the cat's own. The cat – a wiry, black creature, had sniffed at the three carefully for a few minutes, as Kyo and Eris watched, quiet and anxious, before she suddenly began to wash the face of the kitten closest to her chin.

Kyo's knees shook in a combination of relief and exhaustion. For a moment, he'd been worried that the cat wouldn't adopt the kittens – but mother cats always were unbelieveably maternal, and willing to adopt nearly any young creature under the right circumstances.

It had always been something Kyo had envied, just a little bit, in his heart.

Eris put a hand of Kyo's shoulder, and the orange-haired teen turned to her. Red eyes met hazel.

"Come on, Kyo – lets get back before you get even sicker – because if you transform and I have to carry you, you'll probably get pnemoumia. Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be!"

"Eris, not many people die from pnemoumia anymore." He smiled, glad that she was looking out for him all the same.

"Not many means that some still do! Come on, let's go home now – Tohru can take care of you!"

"I'm going to hit you, now."

The pair walked off. Once she was sure that they were gone, a ghost cat leapt onto the edge of the hollow tree, looking down at the kittens, before meeting the protective gaze of the mother-cat who had adopted them.

Satified, the cat who had died in that alley, perhaps six hours before, jumped back down to the ground, flicked her tail, and walked off, before fading away.


	2. Ghost Memories

**Ghost Memories **

**TT:** Hey guys. You probably noticed that I hadn't update for a _long_ time – well, I did say that these oneshots wouldn't be updated regulary!

I'm in my last year of college before I try to enter university, guys – its pretty stressful, and I've got a lot of work on my hands. I try to write when I can, but when I have time I'm usually to tired to get a spark of inspiration. You'll just have to humour me.

_However_, if you have any ideas you want me to write, then _tell me in a review_ – I often find that I can get inspired quite easily with what other people tell me they'd like to see.

That being said; enjoy and review!

---ThIsIsAbReAkLiNe---

Kyo couldn't remember a time when he could see ghosts… Oh, granted, he hadn't seen them much when he lived with his mother, and was rarely allowed out. But on Halloween, he'd peer out the windows after dark, and watch the ghosts move; though he hadn't known they were anything other than ordinary people at the time, who just happened to fascinate him.  
He'd been curious about the ghosts, well before he knew what they were. There was something different about them, and not just the way everyone else ignored them, or the funny way they dressed. Perhaps there was an aura they had, that Kyo had sensed subconsciously, and drew him to them. Or perhaps it was because they were the first people, other than his mother, to smile at him, when they saw him peering at them through a window.

He could remember, when his mother died; there had been a hush, the absense of sounds Kyo hadn't even been aware existed until that moment. And he'd been afraid, even more so afraid than when he'd been sent to see Akito.  
It had taken him years to work out, that the 'sound' was the buzz of ghosts, their simple presence, somewhere beyond him, who were almost continuously coming to see the new cat grow up. They knew what his mother had done; it left them shocked and sombre, the buzz of the presence fading as they retreated, leaving the cat to mourn in private; they didn't watch the cat grow so much after that, as if they somehow felt responsible.

They had been there at his mother's funeral, some distance away and looking transparent, save for that one old man who'd comforted him. He'd seen them, watching from the headstones, some looking like normal people, some looking faint and shadowy, but all looking at him with eyes that had seen far, far too much.

When his Shisho had taken Kyo to live with him, and the cat started school, he would often pause at the graveyard, wandering through the graves and speaking to them, listening in awe to the many stories they told him. The groundskeepers grew used to his presence, and stopped giving him suspicious looks, instead murmuring to the elderly, that sometimes came by, what a good child he was, visiting his mother so often.

Kyo learnt how to identify a ghost; he felt more comfortable around them than most people, family or schoolmates – they never seemed to judge him in any way. Sometimes, secretly, Kyo wished that these people were his family, rather than the Sohma's. But then he'd think of his Shisho, and regret thinking such things.

There wasn't a set time when he realized they were ghosts… He'd seen them walk through things since he'd met them, and realized that no one else could see them. But it never hit him that they were _ghosts_; they were just unique. He could turn into a fluffy kitten, why couldn't some people be invisible? Slowly, over time, his brain had come to terms with something that the cat spirit inside him had known all along, until it seemed as if he'd always known they were ghosts, and just hadn't cared.

The years past, and Kyo became more obsessed with beating Yuki – _anything_ to keep out of the cage, so that he wouldn't become one of those voices he could hear when he past. Gradually, without much notice, he began to distance himself from the ghosts, spending less time there. The ghosts noticed, and didn't say anything. They'd seen the cats get locked away many times before – they understood enough to not feel hurt, and to simply wish Kyo good luck.

Sometimes Kyo would go back for a visit though; to the ghosts he'd known for so long. They'd never been his _friends_, not really, they had so little in common; they were more like friends of the family, people he'd known for years and years. Kyo was part of a succession of cats, and there would be one after him. They treated him as though he were, say, the _grandchild_ of one of their friends. Perhaps they'd been friends with a cat before him, but they weren't friends with Kyo. Maybe, when he grew older, a friendship would grow between them, but for now it was simply a fondness.

Usually, on Halloween, Kyo would wander the streets all night, feeling empowered in the same way the ghosts did. He would, inevitably, end up in the graveyard; which would be mostly empty, and those who were there would be silent. Kyo would sit by his mother's grave, as if hoping that, on this night of power, he could see her again, just once – just have her tell him that it wasn't his fault. It was painful for the ghosts to see, and more painful for Kyo.

Actually, now the ghosts thought about it, Kyo only stopped that habit the year he'd met Eris…  
The graveyard ghosts contemplated this between them for a few moments, before shrugging with smiles; who'd have thought that the little chaotic girl would have been so good for Kyo?


	3. Pirates

**Pirates **

**TT:** I know it's a bit late; but I had a burst of inspiration and, well, when the inspiration hits, it hits. Obviously, this is for international Talk like a Pirate Day, which is the 19th of September. Hope everyone had fun!

If you have any ideas for a one-shot here; _any at all_, tell me about them in your review. The greatest ideas come from the smallest inspirational sparks!

---ThIsIsAbReAkLiNe---

Kyo was staring out the window, taping his pen on the open chemistry book in front of him, utterly bored –

"Yarrr!"

Kyo yelped, falling back out of his chair and onto the floor. He waited for the stars the fade, before looking back up; a black bandanna with tiny skull-and-cross-bones, an eyepatch on one eye, but still reconisable…

"Eris! What did you do that for? And what's with the costume?"

"Yarr! It be international Talk Like a Pirate day! Arr!"

"It's – where the heck did you hear this?"

"It was on the internet! Oh, and Hissy sent Woof-Woof an email about it."

"You've been reading Shigure's email? You've _willingly_ been reading the emails between Shigure and Ayame!"

"If I did that, I'd be dramatized for life. I only read this one because it was open, and the title said 'Pirates!' – I was curious."

"Curiousity killed the human."

"That's okay, I'm already dead. I mean; Yarr! That be fine; me body already be in Davy Jones locker."

"I think you're enjoying this too much."

"I'm a ghost, aye, I'll get me kicks where I can." She paused suddenly, lifting the eyepatch as she grinned at him, "Come on, Kyo! It's fun; you give it a try!"

"Give _what_ a try?"

"Get an eyepatch, and we'll sail the seven seas on our trusty ship; the Pervert-Dog's roof! Yar! Arr! Why is the rum always gone!"

"…That's it, we are never seeing another one of those pirate movies for as long as yo – as long as _I_ live."

"But – But – But NeKyoooo!"

---tHiSiSaBrEaKlInE---

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"

"Remind me how I got talked into this."

"Woof-Woof told Tohru about it being Talk Like a Pirate Day, and she said it sounded like fun."

"So how come I'm not just helping her make pirate cookies?"

"Because Kisa came over, Tohru told Kisa, and Kisa wanted you to help her make a costume like mine."

"…But why do _I_ have to be the one to walk the plank? Why can't the rat do it?"

"Because Yuki ran away and is hiding in his garden, and Baa-Baa-Black-Sheep can't jump off the roof without getting hurt."

"Why is _my_ roof the ship, then?"

"Because I'd already set up our pirate flag, of course! Now, where was I? Oh yeah; Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"

Kyo growled something that sounded suspiciously like 'traitor' under his breath as Hiro, fully getting into the idea of playing pirate, continued to try and poke Kyo off the roof using his cardboard sword. Kisa was behind him, guarding the small jewelry box that Tohru had offered to let her use as their treasure. Eris herself was spinning from pole she'd somehow managed to set up on the roof, just under the pirate's flag that flapped in the breeze. Kyo didn't really want to think how Eris' had managed to make the flag and mast.

It was just when Kyo was about to jump off the roof just so that he could run and hide until the insanity was over, that Tohru's voice suddenly rang out; "The cookies are done!"

In the time it took Kyo to pause and listen to Tohru's message, Eris somehow managed to get an eyepatch onto Kyo's face. Kyo tried to pull away with a protest, and fell off the roof. He did land on his feet, but not without attratching the attention of everyone in the house.

"Oh, Kyo; I didn't realize you wanted a cookie that much! Don't worry, if there aren't enough, I can make you some more, later!"

Kyo didn't answer, instead glaring at Eris as the ghost, satisfied with the fact he hadn't been hurt, was letting out a cry of 'Ye'll be sleeping with the fishes tenight!'

"Kyo? Are you alright; you didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Kyo glanced between Eris and Tohru for a second, before answering the living girl, "Aye, lass; I be fit as a fiddle; but the buccener responsible for me plung won't be in a moment!" And with that, he sprinted up the ladder, back to the roof, only to be met with laughter as both Eris and Kisa attempted to tackle him.

---ThIsIsAbReAkLiNe---

It was quite late that night when the chaos was finally over, the mast and flag had been taken down and put safely away until next year, and Kyo finally removed the eyepatch.

Eris, hovering next to him as she always was, grinned, "Admit it, it was fun."

Kyo sighed, "Alright, alright; it was fun. But _anything_ fun compared to chemistry."

"What about the part in chemistry where you get to blow things up."

"That doesn't count." There was another pause, "I am _not_ doing this again next you, have you got that?"

"Mm-hmm, okay Kyo, whatever you say."

"I mean it! I am _not_ walking the plank again, _or_ letting you put an eyepatch on me, _or_ talking like a pirate."

"Oh, fine!"

"Good."

"…I'll get Kisa to put the eyepatch on you."

"Eris?"

"Yarr?"

"Why did the skull on the flag have cat-ears?"

"Uhh…"

"No, wait, never mind, I don't want to know."

"…"

"… Stop looking at me like that!"

"…"

"…Alright, fine; _maybe_ we'll do it again next year – I said _maybe_, you got that! Stop grinning, you didn't win anything! _Maybe! I said maybe!_"


	4. Exams

**Exam **

**TT:** You see, people - giving me ideas really _does_ help! Oh, and sorry about the wait. I've been internet-less for a little while... I have so many fanfics to catch up on! oO

Cheeky Doggie gave the idea; though it didn't come up as well as I would have liked...

**Silly Little Nothing**: I don't 'collect' the manga (to expensive!) but I do have some. Its the only place I have to draw on my characterisation, since the anime isn't here.

**Cheeky Doggie**: Well, it was your idea; hope it makes you laugh!

* * *

_Blah blah blah…_

A sigh, "This is booring! Hurry up and get it over with, already! I want to _do_ stuff!"

_Blah blah blah_… The teacher at the front of the hall suddenly stopped chatting, "You have 90 minutes. You may now begin."

There was the sound of a hundred and 30 or so students turning their papers over simultaneous, overshadowed by the cry of 'finally!' that came from Kyo's left.

Eris knew better than to hum or talk while Kyo was in an exam… But on the other hand, her patience only stretched so far, and she was reluctant to leave Kyo alone – as if she was just waiting for him to get stuck on a question, so she could cheat and tell him the answer. This alone was incentive for Kyo to study very hard – curse that moral streak within him.

Ten minutes passed before Eris started fidgeting, at first only moving about as if she was trying to get comfortable, making sure to stay just out of Kyo's view. She crossed her legs, then uncrossed them again, tried standing, sitting, rolling to lie on her back… until, at last, there came the cry that Kyo had been counting down to; "I'm _bored_!"

Hana's shoulder tensed for a moment at the sudden burst of emotion that ran through the room. Kyo suppressed a snicker; since his exams had started this little outburst of Eris' had become so much of a habit that the cat of the zodiac could find them amusing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyo could see Eris peering at other students' test papers, occasionally giggling out loud. Internally, Kyo grumbled. Of course _she'd_ find modern history easy – she'd been there for it! Actually, it had been quite helpful for when he'd needed to write that essay about America during the Vietnam War…

Then Eris was in front of his desk, sitting on the floor so that only her eyes peeked over. She was studying the paper upside down, and probably grinning where Kyo couldn't see her.

Blood-red eyes met hazel, and Eris lifted her head up a little more so that her shin resting on the table. She grinned cheekily, and pointed to a question on the paper, giving him a date in a theatrical whisper. Kyo batted her hand away, but nonetheless wrote the date down – only feeling slightly guilty about it. The guilt disappeared completely when Eris chose that moment to relay the fact that Yuki had got that question wrong.

Kyo's pen moved across the page again. Eris watched him quietly for a few moments, before moving towards the front of the hall. A minute later, a teacher's phone alarm went off – which seemed much more amusing when you were aware of how strict they were with students not bringing phones into the exam.

The teacher immediately ran out into the hall, but in the silence everyone could hear his baffled _'but I could have _sworn_ I turned it off!'_ Kyo, alone amongst the students, didn't bother to look up from his papers.

* * *

The teachers were relieved when they were finally able to leave the exam hall. The exam had, possibly, been even more stressful for them than the students. All sorts of things just kept happening! Not _bad_ things that could cause disruption in the exam itself, but just a general chaos directed at the teachers. If not for the sheer possibility of the option, they might have thought that someone planned it. After all, how every _single table_ in the unused back row simply collapses on itself in succession without someone planning it? Or the way the overhead speakers suddenly started playing a radio station – well, on reflection, that may have simply been the principal. He'd been looking like he was about the snap for a while now… But still, all the others things that had happened were just too much! To many things had happened in the same exam! The way no teacher had tripped until they'd collected all the papers in the row. That pencil that had fallen out of someone's pocket, and spent fifteen minutes rolling up and down in isles with a loud clatter, somehow _always_ avoiding capture.

They'd also have to look at fixing that draft – it had been _ridiculously_ cold for a heated hall.

Leaving the hall, Kyo glanced at his watch. He stopped still for a moment and blinked. He glanced at the clock displayed prominently in the hall, and then back at his watch once more, before looking at Eris.

His watch said 11:30. The one in the hall said 11:00. Someone had made the hall clock loose half an hour.

Eris grinned cheekily, "What? Consider it payback for the time that your history teacher kept us after school. _He's_ going to have a lot of fun trying to explain _that_!"

Kyo stared at Eris for a moment longer, "Tomorrow, you can watch Kisa or something."

"But tomorrow's your _maths_ exam, and I had all sorts of things planned for _that_ guy!"

Kyo thought about it for a moment longer as he walked away, "…On second thoughts, maybe you should go with Kisa the day after, then."


	5. Similarities

**Similarities**

**TT:** Uh-huh, that's right. After _so long_ TigerTerror once again updates!

I should be studying for my exams; my last exams _ever_ before uni. But with the last day of school for me being around the corner, I couldn't focus. So I wrote instead. Enjoy, everybody! And remember to pass any ideas you might have for one of these to me.

**Eris:** Mwaha! I still live!

**Kyo:** …You're dead…

**Eris:** … _:Sniff:_ Spoil all my fun, why don't you?

---ThIsIsAbReAkLiNe---

Kyo would never have considered himself an unobservant person. Sure, there were times when he simply didn't _care_ (despite what Tohru believed about him to the contrary) but he had never thought he was unperceptive. He could list numerous examples when he had proved to be much more attentive than the rest of his family – if anyone had ever been interested in listening to his observations.

And so it disturbed him when, suddenly out of the blue, after over a year of knowing Eris, he only suddenly spotted the similarities between her and some of his more exuberant cousins.

Eris and Momiji shared an optimistic view on life (or afterlife, as the case may be), a love of sugar and sweets, and a hyperness that Eris would occasionally show. Kyo hated to think what would have happened if Eris chose to spend more time with the rabbit; not only would his nicknames suddenly become _even more_ humiliating, but Momiji would probably learn some of the master-prankster's tricks. And having flour come out of the showerhead instead of water was only funny when it happened to someone else.

Like Shigure and Ayame, Eris had a flair for dramatics that could often be annoying, but was more often than not amusing. She allowed the reactions to her emotions to swing to the extremes, making herself larger than life. And, if the variation in her antics was anything to go by, Eris also had the same creative streak within her. It disturbed Kyo to think that he, the hot-tempered cat, might be to Eris as Hatori was the Shigure and Ayame. Still, at least he only had one to deal with; even if that one could walk through walls.

Speaking of Hatori, Kyo couldn't remember a time when Eris had pulled a prank on the doctor. Pranked the people around the seahorse, yes ("He needs to smile more – just like you, NeKyo!") but directly prank Hatori himself? No. Either Eris thought he was just too stressed out, or respected the doctor too much to pull a prank on him. Or, most likely of all, Eris just couldn't read the doctor enough to work out what sort of prank would be effective, but not seriously hurt the doctor's feelings. Hmm, a prankster who was conscious of other people's feelings – was that a condratition on terms?

Now Kyo thought of it, sometimes – in her most serious of moods – Kyo could see the parallel between Hatori and Eris, as well. For a start, both were always taking care of other people, though in very different ways, and both were excellent to go to when you wanted to talk serious to someone and get some advice. Although Eris' advice tended to be given in a very animated way.

Haru. Kyo found it hard to believe that Eris could be similar to the cow in any way, aside from maybe the fact that he claimed they both needed psychiatric help. And yet, Eris way of skipping straight to the extreme of many moods matched Haru's swings between black and white in many ways. The thought of Eris having a split personality like Haru made the cat shiver.

Kyo never wanted to see a similarity between Eris and Kagura. The thought of his best friend seeing him in a romantic light was just… creepy. But at the same time, he could see the resemblance between Eris and the way Kagura had been, a long time ago, when he still thought of her as an older sister. But without the violent aspect. It was both a happy thought, because it was simply nice to have someone that close to him, and a sad thought, because he very much doubted that he'd ever have that with Kagura again.

Kisa and Eris appeared to be opposites; Kisa was quiet and shy, Eris was a loud extrovert. Yet Eris didn't socialize very much with people outside of Kyo and (on occasion) the other zodiacs - not even other ghosts. Similarly, Kisa was friendly around her family and Tohru, but not her classmates. And they both clung to him like glue; strange how he'd never noticed that before.

Hiro, Kureno, Rin, Yuki… No, Kyo couldn't think of any similarities Eris shared with them. And to be honest, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. It was bad enough that there were similarities between Eris and Hopper, the Snow-Scaled-Snake, the _Dog-Pervert_.

Because Eris rubbed off on him. Kyo knew that; he was even starting to think of his cousins according to Eris' nicknames for them. And if Eris was like his cousins, who annoyed him so much, and Eris was rubbing off on him…

Kyo shuddered, and then decided that, no, Eris was _nothing_ like his cousins – it was just his imagination.


	6. Fanfiction

**Fanfiction**

**TT:** Be warned; THIS CHAPTER MOCKS YAOI.

Now people, don't get me wrong; I have many yaoi pairings I'm fond of. But if you can't mock and laugh at what you enjoy, then you're not living right. (Well, that's what other people have told me, I'm just heading their advice)

Anyone who feels they may be offended, please skip this chapter. I'm not trying to upset anyone, nor am I to offend or insult anyone or anything. This is just something that spawned in a conversation with Kaede-chama on and I agreed to write.

That being said, I hope you all enjoy it for what it is; a bit of harmless fun.

* * *

When everyone else in the house had fallen prey to the Sandman and Morbius – the god of dreams – Eris was free to do whatever she wished. Usually she mucked about, preparing for pranks the next day, reading the various novels – first making sure they were Yuki's and not Shigure's – or simply going out for the night. Sometimes, however, she used Shigure's computer, writing stories that would not be saved, and enjoying the wonderful invention that was the Internet.

There are some things that must simply be dismissed as 'Eris-Things'; Kyo knew this all to well. Things that, if told in a story, would quickly be labeled as 'plot holes', and the mentioning of which would cause the 4th wall the crumble. And while the idea of the wall, that blocks our own dimension for Eris', crumbling might sound appealing to a fan, it would result in both dimensions canceling each other out and ending both.

And yet, somehow, Eris still manages to _tear_ that 4th wall – such was the case when she managed to find the Fruits Basket section of fanfiction(dot)net. Most people, when finding that people have been writing about them behind their backs, would inevitably grow paranoid. Eris however, is a ghost, and currently sharing a home with her friend and some of his family – and the only reason her friend can see her is because of an ancient curse that allows him to transform into a little orange cat whenever he gets sick, tired, or is hugged by a girl.

As such, Eris only said "Cool!" and selected Kyo's name as a parameter.

Half an hour later, Kyo found himself been shaken away, and glanced over his shoulder to see Eris peering at him, eyes gleaming in a way that made him wake up immediately for fear of his own safety; it was her prank gleam. "Eris? What – it's 1 in the morning!"

"Are you and Yuki dating?"

Kyo froze. Then he began to splutter, "Say _what_?! Where the heck would you even get an idea that like from?! We're cousins! In case you've forgotten, I hate that stupid, _prissy_, girly rat!"

"Hey, that's exactly what you always say when someone asks you that, before you actually find out Yuki likes you back."

"I've spent most of my life trying to beat his face in, while _he _just – wait, say what? Where the heck did you _get_ this from?!"

"The internet!" Before Kyo could reply, Eris had grabbed his arm and dragged Kyo to the door –

- Which caused Eris to go through it, while Kyo crashed face-first into the wood. There was a long pause, and then the door opened, Eris looking sheepish, "Sorry NeKyo. But c'mon, I need to show you this!"

Kyo wondered how it was that no one had been woken up yet, before he yelled at Eris – if he was awake at this hour, then everyone else could be too! He was disappointed when everyone else proved too stubborn to wake up, and wished that Eris would bother someone else, just _once_, so that he could go back to sleep.

Eris pulled Kyo to Shigure's study and to the computer, pointing fervently at the screen, "See? See!?"

"See what? Words? What the heck is this site?" There was a long pause as Kyo began reading. "What the heck!? They're talking about me! And they're making me sound so, so – like some love-sick girl!"

"Close enough – keep reading, I'll get you a bucket."

"It's not that bad; creepy though. Someone's been following me around – aside from you – how else could they know about the curse?!" He froze, and then looked over at Eris, "This isn't by Shigure, is it?"

"Nope."

"Ayame?"

"No, just some girl. Stop looking like that and keep reading for a minute."

Kyo didn't, mumbling to himself about psychos and stalkers. Suddenly he froze. Eris saw the way his shoulder's tensed, and quickly dived under the table for safety.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING!?"

"They call it 'yaoi'."

"And you were reading this – and then you went and asked me…" Kyo shuddered violently. "I am going to go out, and get so drunk that I can't remember this. I don't care that I'm underage. And don't give me that look, Eris – I know you don't like drinking, but it's you're fault I'm Traumatized For Life."

"Aww, come on NeKyo, its not so bad that it deserved capitals, is it?"

Kyo didn't answer, instead stumbling out of the room, clutching his arms and shuddering. He mumbled under his breath, no longer paying Eris any attention.

Eris watched him go for a moment longer, "Boy, am I glad I didn't show him the _rest_ of them."

* * *

Kyo's eyes snapped open, and he sat up in bed, gasping. He glanced around, eyes guarded beneath his orange fringe. Hadn't he just been in the study…?

Kyo sighed in relief, "A dream." No one was stalking him, or writing stories about him on the Internet, or trying to put him in romantic relationships with his cousin Yuki…

Kyo collapsed back on the bed with a sigh, and let himself fall back to sleep.

In the study, Eris paused, glanced over her shoulder, wondering if anyone else was awake. Well, better safe than sorry – and besides, she could find the site again tomorrow. With that in mind, Eris closed the site, and wandered off to prepare her pranks for the day.


End file.
